Lavendelbries: klad: de zesde clan.
Woudclan Leider: lynxmaan, grote bruine poes met zwarte strepen en blauwe ogen. ze heeft pluisjes op haar oren omdat ze een half lynx, halfkat is. commandant: langkauw, rode kater met opvallend lange klauwen. medicijnkat: droomhart, bruine poes. Ze kan de toekomst voorspellen. Ze krijgt namelijk erg duidelijke tekens van de maanclan. Leerling medicijnkat: sneeuwpoot. Krijgers: Dauwstorm, blauwgrijze poes met vliesjes tussen haar Tenen van haar achterpoten. Hagelstaart, grijze kater met opvallend lange staart. Zilvervleugel, zilvergrijze kater met gele ogen. Kan heel goed ruiken. Leerling: kristalpoot Wortelstaart, bleekrode kater met aan één poot zes tenen. Varenbloem, zwarte-witte poes. Ze is gered van een adelaar als kitten. Leerling: nachtpoot Spechtpels, bruine kater met witte borst. Hij was vervloekt omdat net na zijn geboorte een uil in het kamp neerdaalde om een kitten te vangen. Leerling: stampoot Leerlingen: Stampoot, donkerbruine poes met groene ogen. Ze kan heel hard rennen. En erg goed in bomen klimmen en jagen. Sneeuwpoot, witte kater met een groen en een blauw oog en een zwart vlekje onder zijn oor. Zijn vlekje staat als teken aan nachtpoot. Ze kunnen gedachten naar elkaar sturen. Nachtpoot, zwarte kater met een klein vlekje wit vlekje bij zijn oog. Hij heeft dat vlekje als teken aan sneeuwpoot. Ze kunnen elkaar gedachten naar elkaar sturen. Kristalpoot, wit met bruine poes met groene ogen. Ze heeft ooit als kitten toen ze aan het graven was, een kristal gevonden. Sindsdien vinden katten dat ze geluk geeft. Ze draagt het kristal als amulet. Moederkatten: Rozenstaart, rood-witte poes met drie poten. Ze is wel een krijger. Moeder van Zilvervleugels kittens: Mistkit, Mispelkit en Molkit Lichtbloesem, crèmekleurige poes met pluimpjes op haar oren. Moeder van Wortelstaarts kittens: Arendkit, Bruinkit, Bladkit Kittens: Mistkit, lichtgrijs met wit poesje. Heeft een misvormd pootje. Mispelkit, wit poesje met een goed reukzintuig. Molkit, rood katertje met drie poten. Arendkit, crèmekleurig katertje met aan twee poten zes tenen Bruinkit, bruin katertje met pluimpjes op zijn oren. Bladkit, bleekrood poesje met pluimpjes op haar oren. Oudsten: Nevelpels, zwarte kater met een half oor. Scherptand, witte kater met superscherpe tanden. Donderclan Leider: rotsster, donkergrijze kater met gele ogen. Commandant: leliebloem, witzwarte poes met groene ogen. Leerling: zwaluwpoot Medicijnkat: Ambersnor, lichtbruine poes met gele ogen. Leerling medicijnkat: kwartelpoot Krijgers: Beverklauw, donkerbruine kater met groene ogen. Leerling: regenpoot Jeneverbes, kleine rode kater met blauwe ogen Donkerpels, donkergrijze kater met felle blauwe ogen. Cederhart, mooie, lichtgrijze poes met gele ogen. Leerling: honingpoot Varenbont, zwarte poes met gele ogen. Muisstaart, witte kater met groene ogen. Druifwind, cremekleurige poes met groene ogen. Moederkatten: Loofbloem, lichtbruine poes met donkerbruine strepen en gele ogen. Kittens: groenkit, havikkit, en vochtkit. Krokusblad, lichtrode poes met groene ogen. Kittens: perzikkit en muskit. Oudsten: Lappenstaart, oude bruine kater met gele ogen. Lindestaart, een grijze kleine poes met blauwe ogen. Leerlingen: Zwaluwpoot, kleine witte kater met gele ogen. Honingpoot, oranje poes met groene ogen. Kwartelpoot, bruine kater met blauwe ogen. Regenpoot, donkergrijze kater met groene ogen. Kittens: Groenkit, grijs katertje met groene ogen. Perzikkit, lichtbruin poesje met gele ogen. Havikkit, zwart katertje met blauwe ogen. Vochtkit, klein wit poesje met bruine ogen. Muskit, donkerbruine kater met bruine ogen. Rivierclan Leider: bloesemster, lichtbruine poes met een groen oog en een bruin oog. Commandant: steenklauw, grijszwarte kater met blauwe ogen. Medicijnkat: sintelvacht, grijze poes met groene ogen. Leerling-medicijnkat: kastanjepoot Krijgers: Stekelvacht, donkerbruine kater met een witte borst en gele ogen. Zonnestaal, bruin met gele poes met groene ogen.leerling: zandpoot Rietbont, kleine donkergrijze kater met blauwe ogen. Donkerklauw, zwarte kater met bruine ogen. Merelstaart, donkerbruine poes met gele ogen.leerling: eikenpoot Bruinstreep, bruine kater met groene ogen. Nachtsnor, zwart kater met een witte borst. Leerling:modderpoot Roodvacht, rode kater met groene ogen. Moederkatten Loofsnor, lichtbruine poes met ambergele ogen. kittens: brokkelkit en paddekit. Vlekvacht, lichtgrijze poes met donkergrijze vlekjes en bruine ogen. kittens: daskit en askit. Lichtstreep, witte poes met bruine vlekjes. kitten: lavendelkit Oudsten: Bladsnor, bruine lapjeskat met blauwe ogen. Rozenstaart, bruine poes met gele ogen. Leerlingen: Kastanjepoot, oranje poes met groene ogen. Eikenpoot, oranje kater met gele ogen. zandpoot, bruine kater met blauwe ogen. Modderpoot, bruin poesje met een geel oog en een blauw oog. Kittens: Daskit, klein grijs met witgestreept poesje met blauwe ogen. Askit, donkergrijs katertje met groene ogen. Brokkelkit, bruin poesje met blauwe ogen. Paddekit, bruin witgestreepte poes met groene ogen. lavendelkit, klein donkerbruin lichtbruin gestreept poesje met groene ogen. windclan: Leider: kortster, kleine zwarte kater met gele ogen en een opvallend korte staart. Commandant: Echovoet,bruin met wit gespikkelde kater met groene ogen. Leerling: forelpoot Medicijnkat: Sparrenwind, wit met zwarte poes met groene ogen. Leerling medicijnkat: Crocuspoot Krijgers: Witvacht, witte kater met bruine ogen. Sprietsnor, bruine poes met groene ogen. Donkerstaart, grote zwarte kater met bruine ogen. Fonkelpels, crémekleurige poes met amberkleurige ogen. Roodstreep, rode kater met witte borst en groene ogen. Leerling: vriespoot Muisklauw, bruine kater met witte borst en gele ogen. leerlingen: Forelpoot, lichtgrijze poes met groene ogen. Crocuspoot, lichtbruine poes met bruine ogen. Vriespoot, donkergrijze kater met groene ogen. Kittens: Rupskit, bruin poesje met gele ogen. Schubkit, wit met zwart katertje met groene ogen. Geelkit, geel oranje poesje met bruine ogen. Meeskit, bruin oranje poesje met groene ogen. Moederkatten: Bladervocht, oranje poes met groene ogen. Kittens: geelkit en meeskit Duizelstaart, wit met bruine poes met gele ogen. Kittens: rupskit en schubkit Oudsten: Blauwvacht, witte poes met blauwe ogen. Schaduwclan: Leider: Doofster, zwarte poes met groene ogen. Commandant: zwartklauw, bruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: stroompoot Medicijnkat: libelleoor, kleine crémekleurige poes met lichtblauwe ogen. Krijgers: Motpels, grijze kater met gele ogen en erg lange klauwen. Jaagklauw, rode kater met gele ogen. Moddersnor, bruine kater met donkerbruine snuit en groene ogen. Hoogsprong, zwarte kater met witte borst en bruine ogen. Leerling: bliksempoot Kleinklauw, kleine bruine kater met groene ogen. Cederoor, donkergrijze kater met blauwe ogen. Leerling: graafpoot Asbont, witgrijze kater met goene ogen. Leerling: kortpoot Zilvervacht, zilvergrijze poes met amberkleurige ogen.leerling: framboospoot Leerlingen: Kortpoot, bruine kater met groene ogen. Stroompoot, rode poes met bruine ogen. Bliksempoot, geel met bruine kater met bruine ogen. Framboospoot, grijze poes met groene ogen. Graafpoot, donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. Kittens: Schorskit, grijs katertje met blauwe ogen Bessenkit, rood poesje met gele ogen. Vlaagkit, lichtbruin poesje met donkerbruine vlekjes en groene ogen. Distelkit, bruin katertje met blauwe ogen. Hertenkit, lichtbruin poesje met groene ogen. Schemerkit, wit poesje met gele en zwarte vlekjes en groene ogen. Saliekit, grijs katertje met gele ogen. Wezelkit, rood katertje met groene ogen. Vlamkit, rood katertje met gele ogen. Moederkatten: Roodbloesem, rode poes met gele ogen. Kittens: bessenkit, wezelkit en vlamkit. Spikkelplons, zilvergrijze poes met blauwe ogen. Kittens: schorskit, schemerkit en saliekit. Mussenzang, lichtbruine poes met bruine ogen. Kittens: vlaagkit, hertenkit en distelkit. Oudsten: Spitsbries, oude lapjeskat met gele ogen. Zonnebuik, bruine kater met gele buik en ogen. Katten die niet in clans leven: Sana, afstammeling van de egyptische katten, een eigenwijze poes met een zwarte vacht en gele ogen. Hazelnoot, bruine poes met zwart pluimpjes aan haar oren. Al sinds dat ze net geboren was een eenling. Voorwoord Spikkelbries keek treurig naar haar poten. Ze voelde haar ogen vochtig worden. Hoe kon haar clan haar zo erg verraden. Ze keek naar de kitten voor haar. Een bekende geur kwam op haar af. Kortstaart stond in de ingang van de kraamkamer.’ben je klaar?’ Vroeg hij. Ze voelde de woede in haar ogen. Hoe kon hij nou zoiets doen.’ Mistelster heeft mij de opdracht gegeven om de vijfde kitten te doden’ zei hij met een grijns op zijn gezicht.’muizenbrein!’ Spuugde Spikkelbries boos.’ Ze zouden de windclan juist goed van pas komen!’.’je hebt er nu al 5 gedoodt, spaar deze kleine kitten dan het leven,’smeekte ze. Vreemd, dacht Kortstaart. Hij had er toch maar 4 gedood.’ze zijn halfbloedkittens, ze horen hier niet thuis in de windclan,’ zei hij. Ergens had hij ook wel medelijden met Spikkelbries. Ze was er wel de moeder van.’ze zijn halfbloed van een lynx,’ spuugde ze.’zien jullie dan niet in dat de windclan zo’n sterke kitten nodig heeft’.’deze laatste kitten is speciaal’.’ Ik noem haar Lynxkit’.’ze moet en zal een ware windclankrijger worden’.’oke, tegen geen enkele kat zeggen, maar ik denk dat ik haar een kans kan geven,’ zei Kortstaart. Hij voelde een steek van verraad voor zijn clan. Was dit wel de juiste optie?.’ Je kunt haar achterlaten in het bos achter de windclan,’ miauwde hij.’ALS ZWERFKAT!’Snauwde Spikkelbries. DAT NOOIT!’wat jij wil,’ zei hij.’ Het is doden of achterlaten.’ze is nog niet groot genoeg’ smeekte ze.’ Ze heeft haar moeder nog nodig anders zal ze sterven’.’ik ga met haar mee,’ mauwde Spikkelbries.’als de windclan deze kitten niet nodig heeft dan mij ook niet’. Ze pakte de kitten in haar bek en rende het bos in. Een halve maan heeft ze daar haar kitten verzorgd. Erg was niet genoeg prooi voor Lynxkit en haar moeder. Op een dag was ze erg dicht bij de windclan aan het jagen. Daar was nog genoeg prooi. Ze had als moederkat veel moeite met jagen op prooi. Ze was met haar kitten aan het samentongen toen Lynxkit ineens een Kleine zwarte kater zijn nagels zag boren in het vel van haar moeder. Het was Kortstaart.’ Als de kitten niet doodgaat, dan jij wel,’ spuugde hij.’ Ren Lynxkit!’’ren!’ Dat waren de laatste woorden die ze van haar moeder hoorde. Haar moeder was dood. Ze rende een voor haar erg lang stuk door. De zwarte kater had haar niet gevolgd. Hij was teruggekeerd naar het windclankamp. Ze voelde haar ogen vochtig worden. Waarom moest haar moeder nou gedood worden. Zij had gedood moeten worden. Zij was een half lynx en een half kat. Het kwam allemaal door haar. Ze was nog te klein om haar eigen prooi te vangen. En na 2 dagen vonden ze me. hoofdstuk 1 Het is niet eerlijk, het is allemaal niet eerlijk! Mauwde Stampoot in zichzelf. Ze was een nietsnut. Haar zusje was gedoemd om leider te worden. En Sneeuwpoot en Nachtpoot konden elkaars gedachten lezen. Bovendien was Sneeuwpoot nu ook al leerling-medicijnkat. En wat was zij dan. Ze kon best goed jagen en goed klimmen. Maar daar kwam je niet ver mee in de woudclan. Ze ging naar het leidershol.’Lynxmaan, kan ik je zodadelijk even spreken?’’maar natuurlijk, kom maar binnen,’ antwoorde Lynxmaan. Stampoot ging op het verversde mos zitten.’waar ben ik eigenlijk goed in Lynxmaan?’ Vroeg Stampoot.’ Wat bedoel je precies Stampoot?’Lynxmaan keek verontwaardigd op.’ Nou Kristalpoot heeft als kitten dat kristal gevonden, en draag die nu als amulet,’ begon ze.’nu brengt ze geluk.’’Sneeuwpoot en Nachtpoot kunnen elkaar gedachten lezen en Sneeuwpoot is ook nog eens leerling-medicijnkat.’’ik ben allen maar lager dan doodnormaal en heb ook nog eens een vervloekte mentor.’ Lynxmaan ving een beetje jalozie in haar stem op.’punt 1: Je mag maar blij zijn dat Spechtpels je mentor is, hij is een goede krijger en kan er niks aan doen dat hij vervloekt is.’ Mauwde Lynxmaan.’ En punt 2: ik ben ook niet altijd gelieft geweest.’’als kitten ben ik door de sterrenclan en windclan verraden.’’hier in de woudclan hebben we alleen maar krijgers die gedumd zijn door de sterrenclan, of afstammelingen daarvan.’’daardoor is de maanclan ontstaan.’’de maanclan en sterrenclan staan naast elkaar.’’ik heb dat verhaal al duizend keer gehoord,’ snauwde Stampoot.’en bedoel je dat ik hier niet geliefd ben,’ze keek met een teleurgestelde blik naar haar poten. ‘Nee, nee!’aarzelde Lynxmaan. Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen.’maar, maar...’’sorry Lynxmaan, maar ik heb genoeg gehoord.’stamelde Stampoot.’ik ga wel terug naar het leerlinghol.’ Ze liep terug naar het leerlingenhol en kwam Sneeuwpoot tegen.’ Ha Stampoot, wil jij mee even helpen met lavendel plukken?’’er groeit weer wat bij de dassenrotsen’ vroeg Sneeuwpoot. Eindelijk ging ze iets leuks doen. Toen ze bij de heide was plukte ze alle lavendel die ze zag.’muizenbrein!’ Riep Sneeuwpoot.’je moet niet alles plukken, anders is er niks over voor volgend jaar.’’dat weet zelfs de kleinste kitten wel.’’Stampoot voelde zich schuldig. Ze kon ook niks goed doen. Haar droom om medicijnkat te worden lag al in puin, maar nu blijkt ze er ook nog eens niet goed in te zijn. Met tegenzin liep ze met Sneeuwpoot mee naar het medicijnkathol. Ze legden de lavendel op en hoopje.’Is dat niet een beetje veel?’ Droomhart kwam binnen in in het medicijnkathol.’ Ik wist niet dat het zoveel was.’’ Is er nog wel wat over?’’nee,’ mauwde Sneeuwpoot.’’en dat komt door Stampoot.’ Hij keek Stampoot met een boze blik aan.’dat geeft niet’ stampoot werd gerustgesteld door de zachte stem van de medicijnkat.’ze kon het niet weten’.’bovendien hebben we nu lavendel voor vele manen.’’dan is dat wel genoeg voor bladka..’ Droomhart kon haar zin niet afmaken. Ze keek met angstig blik voor zich uit. Ze kreeg een teken van de maanclan. hoofdstuk 2 Zwaluwpoot zat uitgeput in het leerlingenhol. Hij had wel genoeg training gehad voor vandaag. Leliebloem, de commandant van de donderclan is te enthousiast en fanatiek. Hij had nog nooit zo’n energieke poes gezien. Vandaar dat ze is uitgekozen als commandant. Regenpoot en honingpoot kwamen in het hol. Bleh, dat is ook zo’n klef stelletje. Honingpoot was een prachtige poes, maar ze zag hem niet echt staan. En nu is ze overduidelijk met regenpoot. Zwaluwpoot had geen zin meer om hier te blijven. Hij ging maar op jacht. Alsof hij iets beters te doen had. Hij ging dit keer dicht bij de waterval. Geen enkele donderclankat komt daar, dan sta je al op rivierclangebied. Dit keer kon zwaluwpoot de krijgerscode niet heel veel schelen. Hij was toch alleen. Bij de waterval zag hij een kleine poes zitten. Insectief ging hij in een jachtpose om aan te vallen, maar de poes had hem al gezien.’het geeft niet, ik wil niet vechten.’ze ging onnozel verder met waar ze mee bezig was. Toen zwaluwpoot dichterbij kwam, zag hij wat de poes aan het doen was. Ze was kruiden aan het plukken! Dit moest een leerling-medicijnkat zijn.’sorry dat ik op rivierclangebied kom,’ mompelde zwaluwpoot.’ik had het niet door.’’ Had je wel,’ zei de poes met een grijns op haar gezicht. Nu zwaluwpoot dichterbij was gekomen zag hij dat de poes erg leek op honingpoot, maar dan een donkerdere vacht.’ik ben kastanjepoot,’ aarzelde de poes.’wat brengt jou hier?’’nachtjacht,’mompelde zwaluwpoot. Hij had geen zin om nu van het rivierclankamp afgegooid te worden.’je weet dat dit rivierclangebied is hé?’ Mauwde kastanjepoot.’ja, sorry.’’ik ga wel weer.’’dat hoeft niet hoor,’ zei kastanjepoot met een kleine mrrauw er achter.’de rivierclan controleerd hier geen grensen.’’alle vis is toch boven de waterval in de rivier. Zwaluwpoot besefde dat het kamp gewoon boven hun was.’ Als je maar niet denkt dat je hier gaat jagen.’’ Ach, wat maakt het eigenlijk ook uit.’’hier is toch geen prooi te vinden.’’nee, maar het was niet goed om zomaar de grens over te steken,’ stamelde zwaluwpoot.’ Ik heb de krijgerscode verbroken.’’ De krijgerscode kan mij niks schelen,’ zei kastanjepoot vastberaden.’ Ik ben leerling-medicijnkat.’’voor mij zijn de grensen anders dan voor jou.’ Zwaluwpoot besloot weer terug te gaan.’ Wacht heel even,’ riep kastanjepoot. Ze pakte wat jeneverbessen.’geef deze maar aan ambersnor.’’ze groeien niet in donderclangebied.’’ik denk dat ze die hard nodig zal hebben.’’maar, ik kan haar toch niet zeggen dat ik hier ben geweest,’ stamelde zwaluwpoot.’je zegt gewoon dat je me tegen kwam met grensen controleren.’’dat begrijpt ze heus wel.’’medicijnkatten helpen elkaar.’ Zwaluwpoot liep terug naar het kamp met de jeneverbessen in zijn mond. Toen hij terug kwam in het kamp, kwam hij cederhart nog tegen, de mentor van honingpoot.’waar heb jij nou weer uitgehangen?’’leliebloem was superongerust over jou’.’ik was grensen controleren, en toen hebben we van de rivierclan wat jeneverbessen gekregen, cederhart.’’het spijt me,’ stamelde zaluwpoot. Hij voelde een steek van verdriet. Dit was de eerste keer dat hij loog tegen zijn clan. Eenmaal bij het medicijnkathol aangekomen zag hij kwartelppot binnen. Ooit was kwartelpoot de beste vriend van hem. Nu hij leerling-medicijnkat is, is hij niet meer zo bezig met zwaluwpoot.’waar heb je die jeneverbessen van?’ Kwartelpoot keek hem bewonderend aan.’gekregen van de rivierclan,’mompelde zwaluwpoot.’ Dat is geweldig!’ Mauwde kwartelpoot.’ Nu kunnen we lindestaart eindelijk helpen met haar stijve gewichten.’’ik zal zelf ook nog een keer op pad gaan naar de rivierclan om wat kervelwortel te brengen.’’ Volgens mij groeit dat ook niet in het rivierclangebied.’’ik kan wel voor je gaan,’ mauwde zwaluwpoot. Kwartelpoot keek verrast op.’echt?!’ Mauwde hij.’ Dat zou erg fijn zijn.’’ik heb nog genoeg te doen.’ Stiekem deed zwaluwpoot dat alleen maar om kastanjepoot weer te zien. Maar hij kon niet houden van een medicijnkat. Dat mocht niet. hoofdstuk 3 Sneeuwpoot keek bezorgd naar droomhart.’droomhart, gaat het wel met je?’’sorry sneeuwpoot, maar neem jij het hier even over?’ Vroeg ze op een vriendelijke toon.’ Ik moet heel even naar lynxmaan.’’zorg dat je zoveel mogelijk reiskruiden kan maken.’’wat is er aan de hand, moeten we hier weg?’ Vroeg stampoot. Ze wou helemaal niet weg uit het gebied. Nu het bladgroen was was er eindelijk zoveel prooi.’jij hebt niks te maken met droomhart zaken stampoot,’snauwde sneeuwpoot. jij ook niet,haarbal!’ snauwde stampoot terug. droomhart was al weg. spechtpels had zin om te jagen. stampoot ging met tegenzin mee. ze had helemaal geen zin om te jagen. vooral omdat kristalpoot en zilvervleugel ook meegingen. kristalpoot was dan wel haar zusje, maar het voelde ongemakkelijk. vooral omdat haar zusje zo door iedereen bewonderd is, terwijl ze te verlegen is voor al die aandacht. toen ze aankwamen bij de heide, moest stampoot denken aan de lavendel. toen kreeg ze een heel goed idee. ze kon de leerlingen eens goed een lesje leren als zij als eerste krijger zou worden! in de heide rende een dik konijn langs. jackpot! met een snelle beweging doodde ze hem. Spechtpels en zilvelvleugel waren onder de indruk. Met het dikke konijn van stampoot en een paar baby konijntjes gingen ze terug naar het kamp. Alle katten waren bij de dassenrotsen, de plek waar de woudclan vergadert. Toen ze bij de dassenrotsen waren aangekomen. Keken alle katten hun angstig aan.’voor de katten die nu net van de jacht zijn teruggekeerd,’ begon lynxmaan.’ Droomhart heeft een voorspelling gehad.’’de sterrenclan zoekt oorlog met de maanclan.’’ De gestorven krijgers zullen sterven tot in de laatste dood.’’we moeten naar de clans die hun sterrenclan hebben en ze uitschakelen.’’ Morgen vertrekken we.’’eet genoeg prooi en neem wat reiskruiden.’’ We moeten een lange reis maken.’ Stampoots nachtmerrie kwam uit. Ze gingen verhuizen. Eenmaal in het leerlingenhol zag ze nachtpoot en kristalpoot met elkaar praten.’wat vinden jullie hier nou van?’ Vroeg stampoot.’ehh.. ik denk niet dat ik er iets over kan vinden,’ stamelde nachtpoot.’ Kristalpoot deed haar amulet om. Normaal doet ze dat niet, want dan kan ze niet goed vechten. Maar de clan zou het ook niet goed vinden als ze hem zou achterlaten. Stampoot had geen spullen om mee te nemen. Ze ging nog even in haar eentje op jacht, de clan zou toch nog gevoed met worden. Twee roodborstjes en een spitsmuis. Niet een bepaalt geslaagde jacht. Uitgeput ging ze op het verversde mos in het leerlingenhol liggen en viel in een diepe slaap. In haar dromen zag hoorde ze de donder, het regende erg hard. In de bomen lag ze. Een vreemde plek, maar het voelde vertrouwd. Beneden haar Zag ze een knappe, witte kater met gele ogen. Hij was helemaal doorweekt. Ze wou naar hem roepen, maar iets hield haar tegen. Een groot gestalte met lange klauwen stond achter haar. Geschrokken werd ze wakker. Was deze droom een teken van de maanclan? Nee, dat kon niet. Alleen droomhart en lynxmaan en heel soms langklauw kregen de dromen van de maanclan. Samen met kristalpoot en nachtpoot liep ze naar de hoop met verversde prooi. Met wat tegenzin at ze wat op. Misschien was dit wel haar laatste echte maaltijd. Sneeuwpoot was er druk bezig met de laatste reiskruiden neer te leggen. Hij had nieuwe moeten zoeken en was daar de hele nacht bezig mee geweest. Stampoot hoopte dat hij het tempo zodadelijk vol zou kunnen houden, want hij zag er erg moe uit. Met een paar snelle happen at ze de bittere reiskruiden op. De reis naar de oorlog kon beginnen. hoofdstuk 4 Leliebloem stond al weer voor het leerlingenhol.’zwaluwpoot, schiet nou eens op!’’we gaan trainen.’ Zwaluwpoot likte het laatste mos van zijn vacht. Gapend stond hij voor de ingang.’ Lelliebloem, kunnen we dit bij de kant van de waterval trainen dit keer?’ Vroeg zwaluwpoot op een dringende toon.’waarom zouden we dat doen?’ Leliebloem keek verbaast op.’ Met een paar staartlengtes sta je daar op rivierclangebied.’’maar dat doen we nooit!’ Protesteerde zwaluwpoot.’ En daar zijn teminste niet zoveel bramenstruiken.’ Ik had bij maanhoog al weer drie doorns in mijn pootkussentjes,’ klaagde zwaluwpoot. Hoe lang zou het nog duren voordat ze er mee in zou stemmen? ‘ jij zei zelf dat het goed is om afwisseling in de training te krijgen,’ mauwde zwaluwpoot.’oke, goed dan,’ zei leiebloem met tegenzin.’maar dan wil ik je wel goed zien trainen.’Het was een eindje lopen. Vooral in het tempo de leliebloem loopt. Bij een stuk dat een beetje omhoog ging ging zwaluwpoot een stuk hard rennen. Hij had al door dat leliebloem zich klaarmaakte voor een verrassingsaanval. Ze doet zo’n aanvallen omdat ze vind dat je vind dat je altijd geconcentreerd moet blijven. Zelf al zou je dat even niet willen. met een vlugge rol ontweek hij de scherpe klauwen van leliebloem. met zijn klauwen krabde hij en flinke kras in haar oor. leliebloem had een grijns op haar gezicht.’ je wordt steeds beter zwaluwpoot,’ grinnikte ze.’ ik denk dat het bijna tijd wordt om met rotsster een gesprek te voeren over jouw krijgersceremonie.’ zwaluwpoot besefde dat hij er al bijna klaar voor was. Bij een open stukje gingen ze trainen. Leliebloem sprong op hem en hij ontweek met een rol. Toen hij naar de waterval keek, zag hij kastanjepoot met een andere kleine, bruine poes in de waterval gaan. Erachter zat vast een grot. Ineens voelde hij scherpe klauwen in zijn nekvel boren.’ Wat zit jij nou weer te dromen,’ slaakte leliebloem het uit.’ Als je iets verder was gegaan, stond je zo op rivierclangebied.’’ Sorry, ik dacht dat er een rivierclankat de grens over stak,’loog zwaluwpoot. ‘Echt?’ Leliebloem keek nieuwsgierig naar de grens.’ Waar dan?’’ Ehh.... ik denk dat ik er eentje terug naar het kamp terug zag lopen.’’ Niets bijzonders.’’ Leliebloem, leliebloem!’ Muisstaart kwam hijgend aangerend.’ Havikkit wordt vervroegd leerling, ik heb eindelijk weer eens kans om mentor te worden!’ Zwaluwpoot wist dat muisstaart al vele manen mentor wou worden. Toen leliebloem de mentor werd van zwaluwpoot, zag zwaluwpoot hem ook beroefd naar zijn poten kijken. Samen racete ze terug nar het kamp. Iedereen stond al bij de doornrotsen. De kleine havikkit zag er al vrolijk uit. Rotsster kwam naar voren.’ Deze kitten is nu al groot genoeg om leerling te worden.’’ Hij is nog net geen 6 maanden, maar hij is er klaar voor.’’ Havikkit, jij zal vanaf nu havikpoot heten.’ Een paar katten waren aan het juichen, vooral zijn moeder loofbloem.’ En, voor vele katten een spannend moment, zijn mentor zal worden: varenbont!’ Muisstaart was nog verdrietiger dan eerst. Ooit zal hij een leerling krijgen. Ooit wel.’ Overal werd zijn nieuwe naam geroepen.’ Havikpoot, havikpoot!’. Havikpoot begroette voorzichtig zijn nieuwe metor. Hij duwde zijn neus tegen die van varenbont. Eindelijk had de donderclan er weer een nieuwe leerling bij. hoofdstuk 5 Stampoot liep ongeveer in het midden van de groep. De schramen op haar pootkussentjes deden pijn, veel pijn. Zonder erop te letten liep ze door. Uit mythes had ze gehoord dat de bossen van de sterrenclan en de maanclan dicht bij elkaar lagen, maar ze liepen nu al voor 2 dagen.’ Lynxmaan, we moeten even uitrusten,’ mauwd droomhart op een dringende toon.’ De moederkatten moeten hun kitten voeden.’ Lynxmaan knikte. De woudclankatten gingen samentongen in het hoge gras. Uitgeput plofte stampoot neer op de grond. Haar ogen waren half dicht. Het laatste wat ze nu wel kon doen was slapen, maar ze was al snel weg. Ze was in een bos. Een vertrouwd bos. Dit bos was al eerder in haar dromen geweest. Dit keer was ze niet in de bomen, maar duidelijk in een onbekend kamp. Ze zag hem weer. De prachtige witte kater met de gele ogen. Ze volgde hem, alsof hij haar wat wou laten zien. Ze liep een stukje achter hem aan en kwam bij een grensmarkering. De witte kat kon het niets scheen en liep gewoon verder. Ze kwamen bij een waterval. Het was er prachtig. Alleen was er geen spoor van prooi. Sterren aan de hemel. Alleen bedekte de wolken de maan. Het was nog geen volle maan, de maan was op de helft. Gerust liep ze door de waterval heen. Er moest vast een grot achter zitten. Ze volgde de kater alleen achter de grot was het niet wat ze verwachte. De grot zat vol met katten.. leerlingen, zo oud zagen ze eruit. Iedereen staarde haar aan, zelfs de witte kat. Zot een witte kat met gele en zwarte vlekjes spuugde:’ ze is van de woudclan!’~’ haarbal! Word eens wakker!’ Ze kreeg een zachte stomp van sneeuwpoot.’ We gaan allang vertrekken!’ Vlugjes stompeld ze naar de groep. Rozenstaart komt naar haar toe.’ Wil je mispelkit even dragen?’ Rozenstaat moet vast er veel last van hebben, zo’n lange tocht lopen op 3 poten, denkt stampoot. Ze pakte mispelkit bij haar nekvel en keek rozenstaart met vriendelijke ogen toe. Er in teminste één iemand die haar vertrouwd. Uit eindelijk komen ze bij een beek. Dauwstorm gaat er erg makkelijk doorheen. En neemt alle kittens op en neer. Ze lijkt er best wel plezier in te hebben. Nu moet stampoot zelf door de beek. Aan de randen is het niet diep, maar in Het midden moet ze toch zwemmen. Spechtpels heeft haar geleerd: doe alsof je door de bossen rent. Met krachtige slagen komt ze vooruit. Ze krabbeld met haar poten aan de kant. Haar vacht is dijfnat. Ze was een van de eerste, de andere katten hadden er nog meer moeite mee dan haar. Dauwstorm moest ook nog kristalpoots amulet meenemen. Meteen ernaa komt kristalpoot aanzwemmen. Elke kat van de woudclan kijkt gestrest toe. Er mag niks gebeuren met kristalpoot. De andere katten zwemmen haar snel achterna. Als elke kat aan de overkant is, rennen ze verder. Stampoot neemt mispelkit weer over en rend mee met de groep. Deze kitten is speciaal, ze voelde het gewoon. net zo special als lynxkit. Ineens stopt de hele clan. En nu ruikt stampoot het ook. Ze ruikt een grens. Een onbekende. Hier is het. Ze zijn er eindelijk. Hun thuis. hoofstuk 6 Havikpoot komt zelfverzekerd naar zwaluwpoot.’Duss... we hebben allebij een vogel in onze naam.’’Gaan we iets leuks doen ofzo,’ mauwde havikpoot.’Ehh, ik denk dat we vandaag niets bijzonders gaan doen.’’Je bent pas net een leerling,’mauwt zwaluwpoot ongemakkelijk.’Varenbont zal dat wel beslissen.’ Zwaluwpoot rende ongemakkelijk weg. Havikpoot zag hem echt als een vriend. Maar dat is wel het laatste wat hij nu kan gebruiken. Een vriend. Havikpoot liep hem achterna. Hij zag het in zijn ooghoeken. Misschien was het beter als hij maar even aardig deed. Het is ook niet havikpoots schuld.’Hé, ik denk dat je best het leerlingenhol wil zien, of niet,’ mauwde zwaluwpoot, die nu maar wat vrolijk deed.’Ik geef je wel een rondleiding.’Havikpoot keek op. Hij leek ook al een stuk vrolijker.’ Nou hier is het leerlingenhol,’ zei zwaluwpoot.’ Omdat kwartelpoot naar het medicijnkathol is verhuisd, is er hier nog wel wat ruimte.’’En wie zijn dat dan?’. Havikpoot keek in de richting van regenpoot en honingpoot, die samen aan het tongen waren.’ Dat zijn honingpoot en regenpoot,’ vertelde zwaluwpoot.’ Dat zijn twee van de andere leerlingen.’’ En welke leerlingen zijn er dan nog meer?’ Mauwt havikpoot nieuwsgierig.’ Nou je hebt ik, jij, regenpoot, honingpoot en kwartelpoot,’ mauwde zwaluwpoot koeltjes.’Maar zoals ik je al had verteld, kwartelpoot is nu leerling-medicijnkat, en hij slaapt niet meer hier,’zegt zwaluwpoot. Zwaluwpoot hoord het verdriet in zijn stem. Kwartelpoot, waarom moest jij nou leerling-medicijnkat worden. Waarom ben je er niet meer voor mij. Hij had nog liever dat honingpoot leerling-medicijnkat werd. Op dit moment wel. Havikpoot keek hem bezorgd aan.’gaat het wel, zwaluwpoot?’’ Het gaat prima, ik was.. ik was gewoon een beetje aan het dagdromen,’stotterde zwaluwpoot.’zwaluwpoot,’riep rotsster.’ik heb nog een mooi klusje voor jou.’’je kunt het mos van de ousten verversen.’ Met tegenzin ging zwaluwpoot mos halen. Bij een boom met dikke wortels was veel mos. Hij rolde het op tot een balletje en liep verder. Opeens zag hij iets. Een schim van een donkerbruine poes. Maar het leek niet op een schim van een kat. Niet van een levende. De poes kwam naar hen toe. Toen besefde zwaluwpoot dat dit een droom was. Een droom van de sterrenclan. Ze zei:’ het woud zou tegen jullie keren, en komt oorlog en bloed zal stromen.’’alleen de verbannelingen zullen veilig zijn.’’een lynx, als je niks doet zal er een lynx over het woud heersen.’’ Je moet me helpen.’’ Ik wil mee vechten tegen het kwaad.’’ Maar redt mij en mijn zusje.’’ Asjeblieft mijn witte kat.’ Ze was vervaagt. Verward schudde zwaluwpoot met zijn hoofd. Zal hij dit moeten vertellen tegen rotsster, kwartelpoot of ambersnor. Nee, hij had niemand hier voor nodig. De poes zei dat hij het zelf moest doen. Hij zal het zelf ontcijferen en zelf het uitvoeren. Hij kon beter nu maar het mos naar de oudsten brengen. Mijn witte kat. Waarom was hij eigenlijk haar kat. Wat zou dat betekenen. Zo bedust als hij was, liet hij de mosbal per ongeluk van de berg afrollen en hij viel in de rivier. Zwaluwpoot racete er achterna, stopte net te laat en belande ook in de rivier. Ineens hoorde hij een schaterend lachje achter hem. Hij herkende dat lachje. Het was kastanjepoot, de leerling-medicijnkat van de rivierclan.’lukt het een beetje?’ Kastanjepoot lag in een deuk. Fijn. Hij werd ook al vernederd door haar.’ Niet lachen!’ siste hij, maar uiteindelijk moest hij ook lachen. Wat is hij ook stom bezig. Hij moet niet maar zo dagdromen. hoofdstuk 7 ‘Alle katten van de woudclan,’ begon lynxmaan.’ We kunnen hier niet te lang blijven staan.’’deze clan zal ons snel opmerken en we kunnen niet zomaar het kamp inlopen.’’heeft iemand een goed idee om ergens te verblijven?’ Droomhart verteld:’ ik praat met de stem van de maanclan.’’spikkelbries, onze geliefde moeder verteld.’’ We moeten naar boven.’’ We heten niet voor niets de woudclan.’’ We moeten in de bomen boven het kamp leven.’ Iedereen keek droomhart aan. Ze viel flauw. Sneeuwpoot stormde naar droomhart toe:’ droomhart, droomhart!’’ Gaat het wel?’ Droomhart stond gelijk weer op.’met mij gaat het, en jullie hebben het gehoort.’’ We moeten in de bomen gaan leven.’ Rozenstaart protesteerde;’ hoe met de kittens in de bomen leven?’’ Een misstap en ze zullen eruit vallen!’’ Ik ben eerder bang dat jij de boom niet inkomt, rozenstaart,’ mauwt droomhart.’ We zullen holtes maken in de bomen waar de katten zullen slapen.’’langklauw, jij kunt die makkelijk in de bomen hakken.’ Rozenstaart siste:’ ik ka heus wel voor mezelf zorgen.’’ Maar ik stem mee met droomhart, we moeten holtes maken in de bomen.’’ Genoeg,’ mauwt lynxmaan.’ Langklauw, jij zal de holtes maken.’ We gaan nu meteen deze eik in voordat we worden ontdekt. Ineens besefde stampoot dat dit is wat ze in haar droom zag, ze was in zo’n soort boom. Ook de geur is hetzelfde. Ze moest en zal de witte kat vinden. Nog steeds droep ze mispelkit. Elke kat kwam makkelijk de boom in. Zelfs rozenstaart. Van tak naar tak gingen ze van boom naar boom. Ze naderden het kamp van deze onbekende clan. Een paar katten noemden deze clan de stergeloofclan. We zagen een paar katten in de verte. Stampoot keek of de witt kat erbij zat, maar hij was er niet. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij een grote eik. Lynxmaan vertelde:’ hier komt de kraamkamer en het leidershol.’’Bij die spar daar komen de leerlingenhollen.’’ En de eik achter deze grote eik word het medicijnkathol.’’ Dat worden er twee, want er moet genoeg oppslag zijn voor medicijnkruiden.’’En de dikke spar naast de leerlingen spar word de krijgers en oudste boom.’’ Langklauw, je mag voor jezelf een persoonlijk hol maken.’’ Omdat je zo hard werkt.’ Langklauw keek haar tevreden aan. Hij mauwde:’ ik ga meteen aan de slag.’’ En ik zal ook een patrouille sturen om de clan onder ons te spioneren.’’ Nee,’ zei lynxmaan fel.’ Elke kat gaat even voor zichzelf jagen en uitrusten.’’ De kittens hebben een veiligere plek nodig, dus begin maar met de kraamkamer.’’ Oo, en sneeuwpoot, je blijft gewoon leerling-medicijnkat, maar je slaapt met stampoot in een van de leerlinghollen.’ Maar,’ protesteerde sneeuwpoot. Hij stopte. Stampoot wist dat hij dacht aan de hoeveel kruiden die ze nodig hadeen, en dat er dan geen plek is voor hem. Maar dat heeft stampoot dan weer, moet ze een klein hol delen met haar aardvijand. Ze klom hoog in een dunne eik. Ze was de eekhoorn te snel af. Eet goed, stampoot, dacht je. Hier zul je niet goed kunnen jagen. Het leerlingenhol van nachtpoot en kristalpoot was al af. Ze gingen hem meteen verkennen, maar het was maar net groot genoeg voor 2 katten. Kristalpoots amulet moest buiten hangen. Het was geen comfortabele plek, maar ze moesten het maar mee doen. Ineens kwam dauwstorm op haar af gerend. Stampoot vie bijna uit de boom.’ Oo sorry stampoot, maar heb je het goede nieuws al gehoord?’’ Er is een rivier, en een waterval.’’ Ik wed dat er veel vis in zit.’’ Beneden de waterval niet,’ zei stamppoot.’ Hoe weet jij dat nou?’ Vraagd dauwstorm verwart. Dan beseft stampoot dat ze die waterval in haar dromen heeft gezien.’oo, euhh, ik dacht het gewoon,’ stampelde stampoot.’ Maar daarmag je natuurlijk niet vissen!’’ Dat zit zo dicht bij een ander clankamp!’’ Hoe weet je dat stampoot?’ Dauwstorm was nog verwarder.’ Emm, ik ga nu jagen doei,’ stamelt stampoot en rent hard weg. Dauwstorm kijkt haar nog even na en gaat dan naar de krijgershollen. Stampoot moet de witte kat nu gaan zoeken. Ze moet en zal hem vinden. hoofdstuk 8 Zwaluwpoots vacht was drijfnat. Kasantjepoot kwam naar hem toegezwemmen.’genoeg gelachen, ik moet met je over iets heel serieus praten,’ mauwde ze. Zwaluwpoot kon haar angstzweet ruiken. ‘ Kom mee naar de waterval,’ riep ze. De 2 renden vlugjes er samen naartoe.’ Oke,’ fluisterde kastanjepoot.’ Je moet me nu zweren, dat je dit absuluut geheim houd.’’ Zelfs tegen je eigen clan en rotsster.’ Clanverraad. Wat hij daarbinnen zou zien was clanverraad. Maar ja, het was wel kastanjepoot.’ Ik zweer het,’ mauwde zwaluwpoot plechtig. Ze lachte een beetje half nerveus. Toen hoorde hij het. Hoe dichter hij bij de waterval kwam, hoe harder hij het hoorde. Stemmen. Kattenstemmen.’ Kom maar binnen,’ fluisterde kastanjepoot. Langzaam stapte zwaluwpoot de grot binnen. De geur van alle clan overspoelde zwaluwpoot. Leerlingen van alle clans waren hier. Kattenogen staarde hem aan. Van alle kanten.’ Hebben we een nieuweling, kasantje,’ fluisterd een bruine poes die naar rivierclan ruikt.’ Ken je hem goed?’’ Maar je geen zorgen,’ stammeld kastanjepoot. Ze bloosde een beetje.’ Zwaluw, dit is de clan der verbannenlingen.’ Zwaluw? Niemand noemt hem ooit zo. Maar hij was er wel blij mee. Was zwaluwpoot misschien wel een beetje formeel.’ In deze clan,’ ging kastanjepoot verder.’ Zitten lavendelpoot, ik en eikenpoot uit de rivierclan, schemerpoot, bliksempoot, framboospoot en bessenpoot van de schaduwclan en vriespoot van de windclan.’’ Wij weten wat gaat gebeuren.’’ Hoe bedoel je? Mauwt zwaluwpoot verward.’ Wij weten wat gaat gebeuren??’’ Zwaluw,’ mauwde kastanjepoot kalmpjes.’ Jij bent hier met een reden.’’ Ik weet dat jij ook een droom hebt gehad.’’ Over die clan.’’ Het woud zal tegen jullie keren, alleen de verbannenlingen zullen overleven.’ Zwaluwpoot kende die woorden. Die bruine poes in zijn dromen vertelde hem dat.’ Zwaluw, wij gaan overleven,’ mauwt kastanjepoot. Wat, nee! Snauwt zwaluwpoot. ‘Ik kan hie niet blijven!’’ Ik vecht wel tegen het woud!’ Kastanjepoot staard hem twijfelend aan.’ Je bent de eerste die dat zegt, zwaluw.’’ Noem me geen zwaluw! Sist zwaluwpoot.’ Dit is niet goed, ik kan gewoon niet liegen tegen mijn clan,’ siste zwaluwpoot.’ Ook al doen de wind, schaduw en rivierclan dat wel.’’ Het is gewoon niet goed.’ Kastanjepoot keek naar de rotsen. ‘ ik dacht dat ik je kon vertrouwen,’ fluisterde ze.’ Ik zei het toch! Ik zei het toch! Framboospoot riep het eruit.’ Stomme loyale donderclankatten, ze zijn gewoon een stelletje muffe haarballen!’’ Je had hem gewoon in dat beekje moeten laten liggen kastanje.’’ Hij is ons niks waard.’ Kastanje keek me aan. Met haar grote, donkergroene ogen.’ Iemand, iemand doe het nu.’’ Ik kan het niet.’ Waar had ze het over? Ineens zie ik alle katten naar me toe komen. Snel spring ik op een rots aan de rand van de grot. Ik zit in de val. Ik weet te veel. hoofdstuk 9 Een natte stortbui valt tussen de takken door. De laatste hollen zijn bijna af, en langklauw doet heel erg zijn best. Stampoot heeft zelfs al een stukje meegeholpen. Het was gewoon sneu om hem zo hard te zien werken als het zo hard regent. Zou de witte kat ook last hebben van de regen? Nee, hij heeft teminste een warm hol en warm mos. Ze hebben nat mos in de hollen moeten gooien. Sneeuwpoot probeerd rozenstaart te kalmen. Ze heeft ook een lange reis gemaakt. Iedereen heeft het wel druk. Maar stampoot ligt alleen maar op de dikke tak voor haar hol. Ze denkt aan wat langklauw heeft gezegd:’ een waardige commandant zorgd eerst voor zijn clan en dan pas voor zichzelf, mijn hol komt wel als laatste.’’ Lynxmaan vind dat ik een commandant waardig ben.’’ En dat is een hoge functie, daarbij horen ook hoge verwachtingen.’ Ineens ze een getalte die naar de leerlingenboom komt. Een bruine kater, haast niet zichtbaar door de bruine bomen. Het is spechtpels.’ Hey stampoot, wil je me even helpen met letten op de kittens van rozenstaart?’’ Ze moet echt even uitrusten bij droomhart.’ Ja, dan kon ze even niet nutteloos zijn. Even niet.’ Maar natuurlijk, spechtpels,’ mauwd ze vrolijk. De sombere regen kon niet tegen een lach op. Het werd al snel droog. De kleine kittens lagen heerlijk te rusten op het nu wat drogere mos. Lichtbloesem was haar kittens aan het waarschuwen dat ze niet te ver op de takken moesten gaan, dan konden ze nog wel van de afgrond vallen. Arendkit, bruinkit en bladkit keken haar angstig aan. Spechtpels was ondertussen ook meer naar lichtbloesem aan het luisteren dan op de kittens aan het letten. Wacht is even... waar is mispelkit?! ‘Spechtpels, heb jij mispelkit ergens gezien?’ Stampoot keek hem met angstige ogen aan. Spechtpels hoorde haar niet eens. Hij was zo aan het mauwen met lichtbloesem. Ze moest mispelkit vinden. Wat als mispelkit naar beneden was gevallen? Ze klom wat hoger in de kraamkamerboom. Ze had mispelkit gevonden. 2 takken boven haar probeerde het kleine witte poesje op de volgende tak te klimmen. Stampoot zette haar nagels in de boom en begon te klimmen. Maar ze was te laat. Mispelkit zette een misstap en viel naar beneden. Stampoot sprong er achteraan, streek haar poten uit, greep mispelkit en duwde haar tegen haar buik. In amper een paar seconden zag ze de grond op een staartlengte afstand. Ze viel met haar rug op de grond. De pijn boorde in haar lichaam maar het eerste wat ze deed, was kijken hoe het met mispelkit ging. Het poesje keek haar met angstige ogen aan. Daarna werd alles zwart.~’volgens mij word ze wakker’ huh, ik herken die stem.’ Oo, stampoot’ mijn ogen gingen langzaam open. Voor me waren droomhart en een huilende rozenstaart.’ Stampoot, de maanclan haar dank dat je nog leefd.’ Dat deed de maanclan niet, dacht stampoot. De sterrenclan deed dat.’ Stampoot’ rozenstaart drukte haar neus tegen de mijne. ‘Moet je jezelf nou zien.’’ Het is allemaal mijn schuld stampoot.’’ Ik had hier niet moeten liggen uitrusten.’’ Is mispelkit oké? Vroeg stampoot met een schore stem.’ Ja, dankzij jou stampoot!,’ rozenstaart huilde nog harder.’Rozenstaart, stop alsjeblieft,’ mauwde stampoot zachtjes.’Ik genees wel weer’.’ De kittens zijn niet heel veilig, dus we zullen ze snel moeten leren om in de bomen te klimmen.’’ Ga asjeblieft naar mispelkit en zeg dat ze het nooit meer moet doen, dan is alles goed.’ Vlug rende rozenstaart weer naar de kittens. Stampoot moest die nacht in de opslag van de medicijnboom slapen. Het lag niet heel lekker, en veel kruiden lagen er ook niet. De situatie was een zooitje. Katten leven niet hier, dacht stampoot. Haar ogen vielen langzaam dicht en ze viel in een diepe slaap. hoofdstuk 10 ‘ Stop! Krijste zwaluwpoot. Als ik nou slim ben, dacht hij. Dan mak ik zo veel mogelijk geluid zodat de rivierclan komt. Dan rennen ze vast weg. Kastanjepoot werd woest. Ze sprong op zwaluwpoot en hield haar klauw tegen zijn keel.’ Nee, jij gaat ons niet verraden.’ Wij leven hier in vrede, begrepen?’ Zwaluwpoot knikte zachtjes.’ Ik wil gewoon niet meedoen met jullie plan,’ mauwde hij zachtjes.’ Maar ik zal er alles aan doen om jullie clan te beschermen.’ Kastanjepoot sprong van hem af.’ En nu, bang pluisje, zweer het an ons,’ mauwde kastanjepoot zelfverzekerd.’ Ik zweer het met mijn leven. Een paar katten keken opgelucht. Categorie:Lavendelbries Categorie:Lavendelbries: Klad Categorie:Woudclan Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfiction lavendelbries Categorie:Lynxmaan Categorie:Maanclan Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Lavendelbries:klad: de zesde clan Categorie:De zesde clan